Feeding birds and other such seed feeding animals is a popular activity. Unfortunately, when the feeders are partially empty and need a refill, there is a lot of empty seed shells left in. It can be a chore to separate the empty shells from the good ones before refilling the feeder. There has to be a better way of doing this.